


Secreto

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: Que paso en el Asilo de Arkham con el Joker





	Secreto

Por fin tu reinado de terror termino-Dijo Batman al esposar y entregar al Joker a las autoridades de Ciudad Gotica...

La noche era espesa y oscura, sin posibilidad de ver un cuerno de la luna, llevaba un mes en aquella habitacion acolchada.Comiendo solo una especie de batido, fruta y granos. Como pensaban que iba a sobrevivir sin la carne pensaba el arlequin. Hasta el momento no habia medico, psicologo o psiquiatra que alla podido vencerle. Le encantaban cuando lo visitaban, los hacia cuestionarse a ellos mismos. 

La Puta Locura no esta en mi!!!! Yo soy la locura!!! Se la pasaba canturreando.

Cierto dia llego un pasante de psiquiatra, venia recomendado para tratar al joker personalmente y sacarlo de su trono.

La tarde en que fueron presentados no fue como ninguna otra, despues de su sesion de ejercicio y su comida sana. Llego a su habitacion, una bata blanca envolvian el cuerpo moreno,bajo y robusto del psiquiatra.

Por su cuerpo y piel mas bien parece un hombre campo, que un hombre ciencias DOC! Dijo burlansose abiertamente el payaso. 

Empezo a reir el medico tras las palabras, que ingenio tienes y dime te estas luciendo por que soy nuevo y tratas de impresionarme?

El joker alzo una ceja y le respondio: Acaso soy uno de sus animales de granja, si hasta aca apesta a estiercol, o penso que su bata iba a cubrir el olor.

No lo que huele asi es tu derrota, mi estimado paliducho!! Dijo sonriendo el tratante.

La sonrisa del joker se apago, le habia dolido el orgullo y solo respondio: Larguese de mi vista, no estoy de humor para atender pueblerinos.

Me retiro, pero antes debes de saber que sere el unico que te va a tratar, vas a ser todo mio en toda la extension de la palabra, bufon. Aqui tu miedo,tus trampas, tu poder no sirve conmigo, dirijiendo una mirada helada contra los ojos verdes que le observaban.

El asilo de Arkaham habia sido remodelado en varias ocasiones, se habia mejorado, bajo su impecable fachada blanca y su estructura victoriana, se escondia un complejo de maxima seguridad, camaras sensibles al calos y al frio corporal, sensores laser, camaras pt a circuito cerrado transmitiendo a un servidor de manera inalambrica. Y sobre todo habitaciones a prueba de sonido.  
Habia pasado una semana de que el pasante de psiquiatria habia visitado al payaso, este ya casi lo ovidaba, pero se volvio a aparecer en su habitacion comiendo un trozo de chocolate frente a el

Disculpa, no alcance a comer y solo me traje este chocolate, mientras lo derretia con su lengua y lo pasaba por sus labios. Me dicen que es tu favorito quieres?

El joker lo veia furioso, hacia mas de un mes que no comia su chocolate favorito, maldito encierro.

Solo tienes que quitarlo de mis labios y es tuyo? Al al infame joker le importa que yo sea hombre y teme tener contacto con uno,mira que me lo voy a terminar y me voy a ir.

2 veces fue herido, uno comiendo su golosina favorita y el otro, el sabia quien era, no le importaba si era hombre o mujer, el siempre obtenia lo que queria.Sin pensarlo se arrojo a los labios del pasante y comenzo a deborar el chocolate pegado en sus labios, hasta dejarlos limpios.

Muy bien, nuestra primer sesion, tuvo exito. Nos vemos la siguiente, mientras le arrojaba la mitad del chocolate al suelo.

Aver, aver...Que demonios paso aqui, viene este tipo, habla, termino besandolo o algo asi y ahora tengo medio chocolate y esta estupida celda. Pero que delicioso esta el chocolate mientras se lo terminaba.

Pasaron 2 semana aproximadamente desde ese incidente, el joker ya había olvidado el sabor del chocolate y lo desagradable de la escena, empezaba a elaborar un plan para poder escapar, ansiaba su libertad.

Colgado de los barrotes trataba de encontrar un punto debil para escapar mientras le retiraban la bandeja del desyuno. Te tocan tus ejercicios, ya sabes la rutina e intenta no escapar le dijo un guardia apuntandolo con una macana de corriente electrica.

Si,si,si....Lo que tu digas. Mientras caminaba haciendo piruetas.

En el pequeño espacio de ejercicios no abria manera, estaba rodeado por francotiradores, para ser el solo era muy riesgoso, necesitaba una distraccion para evitar que lo dejaran como coladera.

Maldicion!!! Rayos y Truenos! Si no se me ocurre algo me podrire aqui adentro.  
Comenzo a levantar pesas en el sitio.

Deberias de ejercitar todos los musculos, no solo los que se ven, payaso!  
Esa horrible voz de granjero, repitio en su mente el arlequin.  
Vine a ver como estaba mi paciente favorito dijo su tratante mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello para morderlo.

AAAAH! Eso no era parte del ridiculo trato! Te gustaria que yo te arrancara esa ridicula cabeza tuya y la use de pelota de futbool  
MMMMMM, no, pero puedes arrancarme esta! (Haciendo un ademan en su entrepierna)  
JAJAJA...Eres un ridiculo, pobre campesino,viene a hacerse el rudo conmigo por favor!  
Acto seguido de un puñetazo el joker fue derribado, vez tu lugar es en el suelo, debajo de mi.  
Nos vemos esta noche para darte un adecuado seguimiento y por favor entrena todos tus musculos.

entrena a tu madre grito el payaso, agarrandose de la pared para sostenerse.

Gran parte de la tarde, estuvo pensando que clase de artimaña era esa, mandarle a un pasante del campo, que parecia que sufria sobredosis de esteroides. No habia hablado de sus padres, ningun test, de sus relaciones, de nada, no habia intentado diseccionarlo como tantos otros.  
Eso era un lio, o acaso lo mando Batman para hacerle la vida imposible o el era Batman.

 

Si quieres ir a lazar   
a las mulas de moreno   
si no quieres ir a pie   
ensilla a la guajolota   
que te parece: 

Fine, fine, fine,   
very good, very good, very good   
very, very, very, very good. 

En una tinaja de agua   
a un vaquero me encontré, dándole agua a su machete   
y afilando a su caballo   
que te parece: 

Fine, fine, fine,   
very good, very good, very good   
very, very, very, very good. 

Y por 66 vez, comenzo a cantar. Ya le habian retirado la cena, calculaba las 8:00pm, el cambio de turnos y guardias.Si aprovechaba podia escapar en menos de 5 minutos, sonaba logico, solo deberia de estudiar mas las debilidades antes de explotarla sy poderse largar.  
Se empezo a fastidiar y decidio dormir un momento, seguro que ese idiota no vendria a molestarlo.  
Cerca de las 9:00pm, escucho como abrian la puerta de su habitacion, como entrando casi de puntas. Disculpame por ser tan grosero contigo con una voz arrastrada dijo aquel tipo en bata de medico. Mientras se metia en la cama , el arlequin pego un salto hasta el techo: Mira si eres imbecil, yo estare desquiciado podre se un psicopata pero ya conosco a los de tu clase amigo, sera mejor que pidas tu cambio a una carcel aqui no encontraras nada, mientras se tapaba el trasero y la boca.

Ven no digas tonterias, señalando la cama.  
Alzando el dedo de enmedio con ambas manos, fue la respuesta que obtuvo.  
Vengo preparado para todo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la pequeña cama, se abalnzo sobre el joker y lo inyecto. Este intento safarse pero empezo a sentir mucho sueño y debilidad.  
Demonios! no vuelvo a beber con Ivy decia el joker mientras trataba de estirarse se dio cuenta que estaba atado a su cama y tenia puesta una camisa de fuerza nuevamente.

Te dije que venia preparado dijo el medico de estatura baja mientras se rascaba la barbilla.  
Estuviste dormido cerca de 3 horas, es pasada la media noche.  
Termino esta frase y se lanzo a los labios del joker, los lambia, los besaba los chupaba y al final los mordio para que abriera la boca, al hacer esto pego un grito que fue callado por su lengua dentro de la boca del payaso.   
Ya no sentia sus labios, pero el pasante lo seguia besando y no lo soltaba.Empezando a acariciar su rostro. En ese instante, se levanto y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando el arlequin cerraba los ojos lentamente, no durmio nada pensando que ese demente vendria de nuevo a su habitacion.

El Desayuno (Mientras pasaban la bandeja con un batido "especial" granos y frutas). Espero hayas dormido bien le dijo la chica mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesita y lo veia cansado y atado.  
Te desatare si prometes portarte bien para que comas, antes de que te vea tu medico, dijo la rubia mientras reia.

Cuando estuvo desato probo el batido especial, tenia un gusto a su chocolate favorito. Comio la fruta y los granos. Debajo del ultimo plato venia una nota con caligrafia impecable: Espero tu guste el batido, necesitaras fuerzas.Hoy estaras desatado si te portas bien. Dr. Isaac.

Asi que asi se llama el tumba-vacas,"isaac" mientras escupia al suelo, ya me las pagara.  
Se volvio a tumbar en su cama , para recuperar el sueño perdido. Soñando con la libertad, con volver a ser el azote de la ciudad, apuestas, alcohol, las mujerzuelas y su adorado club nocturno, donde todos querían entrar. Sus montones de joyas y de dinero, pero sobre todo su laboratorio.

Veo que te agrada mucho dormir dijo el pasante de psiquiatria. Mientras se sentaba ala orilla de la cama, no te gustaria dormir y despertar conmigo.  
El joker se acerdo lo mas que pudo a la puerta, no toleraba nada a ese tipo, cada dia que pasaba era peor.  
Vamos que no te gusto tu desayuno? Era batido de chocolate. Dijo mientras veia al arlequin arrinconado en la puerta.  
Me encanta tu piel blanca y tu amplia sonrisa sabes, mientras se abalanzaba para quitarlo de la puerta y arrojarlo sobre la cama, donde empezo a morderlo por todo el cuerpo. El joker se resistía a gritar o hacer algún ruido quiza con eso se desalentaría, igual que en la prisión.  
Vaya te cohíbes con la luz, vendre a verte mas tarde, quiza por la noche cuando no allan intrusos o metiches, te enviare una buena cena. Prepárate mientras caminaba ala salida.

Llego la hora de la cena....  
Patata al horno con mantequilla, un buen trozo de carne semi-cruda,vino rojo,pan de ajo y un trozo de pastel de chocolate aleman. De donde habia sacado todo eso? Pero se veia delicioso, sabia a libertad! Mientras deboraba aquella esplendida cena se le ocurio una idea: Fingir que dejaba ganar a ese campesino y poder salir de ahi en el menor tiempo posible.Comenzaria a tratarlo mejor esa noche, al final era su boleto de salida a las calles de Ciudad Gotica.

9:00 pm la puerta se abrio lentamente, era el Dr. Isaac, quien mas. Bienvenido Querido Doctor, dijo el arlequin, al terminar la frase recibio un terrible puñetazo en la nariz que lo hizo sangrar.  
Cual es tu problema maldito imbecil, reclamaba el payaso mientras trataba de atinar otro puñetazo, el cual fue detenido por una fuerza extraordinaria por parte del pasante.Apretando su puño hasta que se hinco a sus pies.  
Ya que estas ahi abajo, me facilitas las cosas,se bajaba el zipper y mostraba una verga morena en estado de ereccion, vas a abrir esa boca tuya y vas a empezar a chupar o te arranco la mano, entendiste. Ejerciendo una presion sobre la mano del joker que parecia a punto de tronar, muy de mala gana este acepto, abriendo sus labio timidamente para permitir el paso de ese mounstro de carne.  
Oh que bien, asi me gusta, despacio, aunque pareciera que tienes miedo! rompiendo en ese momento uno de los dedos del arlequin quien pego un enorme grito. Deja de gritar y sigue chupando o te rompo otro dedo.  
Con un poco de asco y mucho dolor, siguio con su labor, habia estado con 100 mujeres pero nunca con un hombre, nunca se lo imagino y menos en esas circunstancias. Mientras pensaba, el doctor isaac, empezo a gemir para arrojar su leche en la boca del arlequin, quien al sentirlo en la boca quizo escupirla de enmediato, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta el pasante y le propino una fuerte patada, te lo debes de tragar. Mientras le besaba la mejilla y este se retorcia en el suelo de su habitacion.Me retiro, que pases buena noche y cerro la puerta.

Las noches de la siguiente semana fueron casi iguales ala primera,entraba pedia sexo oral y se marchaba. No habia hablado con el pero le seguia enviando cenas y desayunos muy exquistos.

La 9 noche el Dr. isaac llego mas temprano de lo habitual, beso la mejilla del joker y se sento a un lado. Lo abrazo y despues le destrozo la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, lamio y mordisqueo los pezones rozados del payaso,bajo hasta su ombligo. Realmente el joker disfrutaba eso, su palida cara adquirio un poco de color. El medico pasante de golpe bajo sus pantalones y sin descaro empezo a mamar todo el miembro, sin importarle que no estuviera erecto, ya lo aria en su boca. Siguio sin parar hasta que noto como el miembro se empezaba a mover por si solo.De su bata saco un anillo y se lo coloco en la base del pene, continuo con las mamadas, ese pequeño anillo evitaria que se viniera y en consecuencia el orgasmo de su paciente. El joker empezo a sentir dolor en su zona pelvica, no se dio cuenta del anillo que le puso el dr. Una enorme ereccion se habia formado bajo el pantalo del dr, rapido bajo sus pantalones y lo introdujo en la boca del payaso quien, comenzo a chuparlo ya no con tanto miedo. Lo estas haciendo increiblemente bien,si lo haces mejor quiza te retire el anillo y puedas venirte conmigo. Es forzandose en no vomitar empezo a hacerlo lo mejor que podia, hasta que sintio una descarga caliente en su garganta y lo engullo.  
Muy bien es un gran avance en ti, mientras se subia el cierre. Que pases buena noche. El anillo se queda ahi hasta mañana quiza.

Hijo de 1000 putas!!! grito el joker, esa porqueria no lo dejaria dormir, lo dejo exitado de sobremanera.  
Otra noche mas en vela y no por querer a ese pasante si no por lo que hacia con el.  
Lo bueno al otro dia era domingo y no habia mucha concurrencia, seria tolerable estar en la celda con el miembro hinchado. A media tarde de ese mismo dia, llego el tratante a retirar el anillo, ahora si puedes explotar a gusto, mientras lo besaba en la boca. Chorros y chorros de leche brotaban sobre la bata del pasante. Entre el beso y la tension fue un poco imposible no hacerlo.   
Gracias gimio el joker.  
Te vere pronto, dijo el pasante y se alejo, cerrando la puerta.

Pasaron casi 2 semanas antes que el Dr. Isaac volviera ala habitacion del joker, una noche llego con su maletin. Hola, espero te encuentres bien y sigas difrutando las comidas.  
Si,claro....Dooooooooc!  
Otra vez tus faltas de respeto, no has aprendido, pero ya aprenderas mientras lanzaba una mirada a su maletin. De una patada en el estomago lo hizo caer al suelo y el callo al mismo tiempo, mientras acariciaba donde le habia pegado. Lo empezo a acariciar de la punta del cabello hasta sus pies, apesar de ser un criminal se conserva muy bien. Comenzo a besarlo lenta y profundamente, hasta que noto una ereccion bajo ambos pantalones, chupo sus lobulos mientras le sacaba los pantalones y los boxers, el joker no estaba oponiendo resistencia. Lentamente lo acosto sobre su estomago y de su maletin saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido azul que unto en sus dedos, lentamente abrio las apretadas nalgas del arlequin para meter un dedo en el. Entraba y salia de su culo, despacio. Ya que se adapto a uno fueron dos, despues tres y al final cuatro. El payaso solo suspiraba. En ese instante de su maletin el pasante tomo una forma transparente con un candado en el final, lo abrio y lo coloco en el sexo del joker. Era una especie de cinturón de castidad, del cual solo el tratante tenia una unica llave.  
Volvio a meter sus 4 dedos de golpe y le explico: Si te exitas y tienes una ereccion no se podra, el dispositivo que te puse lo impedira, mientras besaba su espalda. Terminare en mi habitacion dijo el pasante, pero dale un beso de despedida, sin decir mas el joker lo hizo y se fue a dormir, tratando de no pensar en nada que lo excitara.

Al amanecer, asi mismo se reprochaba por ser tan debil, pero el no era debil, era ese maldito campesino con esa extraña fuerza. Espero pacientemente su desayuno, fuera o no fuera especial ya tenia hambre.  
Tratando de no pensar en nada mas que su hambre, devoro lo de su charola, sin importar que era ni a que sabia.

Su rutina siguió a lo largo del día, pensando en elaborar explosivos plásticos para los barrotes, una bomba de tiempo para el interior y trazar una ruta de escape, a su nuevo escondite, del que ni el mismo caballero oscuro conocía.

En la cena le llego solo un batido. Y ni señas del pasante de psiquiatría.  
Para el joker era perfecto, sin tener que soportar sus extrañas "terapias", a dormir se dijo muy tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estaba en su bandeja.Huevos,jamon, salchichas, pan, jugo y fruta. Otra vez no dijo el arlequin suspirando. Habia detectado un patron, pero aun no estaba muy seguro.

Eran las 9 en punto y el pasante de psiquiatra llego con su maletin, pero sin bata solo su camisa y una corbata. Arrojo el maletin al suelo y se arrojo sobre el payaso comenzo a besarlo y se quito la corbata. Te voy a vendar los ojos, no necesitas ver para sentir. Amarro sus manos a los barrotes de la cama y le privo la vista. Le saco las ropas, al hacer esto el joker se resitia, movia sus piernas a todos lados tratando de acertar un golpe sin exito alguno. El pasante se desnudo completamente, para dejarse ir a besos sobre la boca de su paciente,mientras con una mano lo masturbaba, el payaso en un intento solo le decia que se detuviera que no siguiera, pero al tratante no le importo nada y lo seguia haciendo. De arriba para abajo con bastante energia.Casi apunto de terminar,el dr se detuvo. y se alejo del cuerpo del payaso. Abrio sus nalgas y comenzo a lamber la entrada del culo, introduciendo su lengua a su maxima extension. El payaso se limitaba a suspirar, se sentia bien pensaba. Dejando bien lubricado el ojete, solto un poco los amarres, para voltear a su paciente de lado, volviendo abrir sus nalgas, empezo a meter su verga en el caliente culo del joker.

El joker estaba apunto te llorar del terrible dolor, el pasante trato de consolarlo: Ya casi entra falta la mitad,aguanta, te va a gustar. Un gemido solto el arlequin. Ya habia entrado todo, tan largo y ancho, 25 cm x 4 de carne pura habia sido introducida dentro de el.Apenas podia respirar, le dolia demasiado, era virgen del culo. Su tratante se aferro de sus hombros mientras bombeaba despacio, la verga del payaso ya goteaba y estaba durisima de lo exitado que estaba, le dolia admitirlo pero le habia encantado.Por casi una hora no se escuchaba mas que jadeos y gruñidos hasta que el medico termino dentro de el, mientras se la jalaba a su paciente para que tambien obtuviera un rico orgasmo.  
Fin de la sesion dijo el Dr. Isaac en el oido del ojiverde. Me vestire y te dejare descansar.  
Las siguientes sesiones nocturnas habian sido iguales, hasta que una noche fue mas alla de todo entendimiento. Entre besos el joker naturalmente dijo: Metemela de una vez!!! El Dr. pasante encantado hizo lo que su paciente pidio, pero antes de eso, saco algo de su maletin una jeringuilla con un liquido rojo, que se inyecto en el brazo.  
Ahora si ven y ponte de lado, el arlequin solo se abrio las nalgas, busco la verga parada del pasante y se fue acomodando en ella hasta suspirar. Quedando unido al cuerpo de su compañero. Dando brinquitos y restregandose en el, el pasante lo disfrutaba y le correspondia los movimientos.   
Ponte boca abajo y aprieta para no salirme de ti, el joker obedecio riendose.   
Dr. Isaac se escucha ridiculo pero: Violeme!!!!  
Al decir esto el medico empezo a bombear hacias abajo, mientras el arlequin se masturbaba ferozmente, tan recio que sentia que le dolia la verga pero queria un ansiado orgasmo ya.  
Dio un grito profundo y su verga empezó a convulsionarse sobre si arrojando leche por toda la cama. Al mismo tiempo que estrangulaba la verga del aspirante a psiquiatra, esto lo motivo mas a seguir cojiendose ese culo.  
Estaba amaneciendo y el joker iba abriendo sus ojos, estaba completamente desnudo y desatado,intento ver a su espalda, ahi estaba el campesino aspirante a medico psiquiatra desnudo, detras de el. Bajando lentamente se dio cuenta que aun lo tenia atravezado con esa enorme verga.

Buenos dias, quieres mas dijo el pasante.  
NO! grito el joker.  
Jjajajajajaajjaja... sonrio y se burlo el dr. isaac, si tu anoche me dijiste que lo soportarias y dormiste toda la noche ensartado. El payaso era palido, de la impresion se puso transparente.

Solo por que es lunes, te la sacare y te dejare que desayunes, luego te aseas.  
Enseguida, se vistio y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bajo el agua tibia de las regaderas el joker tenia miedo de tocarse el trasero y saber que lo tenia roto, pero era algo que tenia que hacer. Tomo un poco de jabon y se lo unto en la entrada del culo, que bien .

ARRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!! De nuevo!. ..Ya tenia de nuevo la enorme verga dentro de el. Esta vez ya no sera de lado. El Dr. isaac se sento en un batiente del baño con la verga como asta de bandera. Ven para aca y sientate sin decir nada.  
Pero me va a doler replico el payaso con los ojos abiertos.  
Tomando su mano, lo jalo sobre de el y lo volvio a ensartar, tomandolo de las nalgas lo subia y lo bajaba sin reparos.  
Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, cansado y lleno de moretones, pero se habia vuelto pasivo con ese medico tan extraño, lo disfrutaba bastante.  
Despues de un par de merecidos orgasmos el tratante dejo que se bañara tranquilo su paciente.

Esa noche no recibio visitas y descanso bastante tranquilo. Siguieron pasando los dias, uno tan aburrido como el otro. El joker empezaba a extrañar a su medico.   
Habia pasado casi 3 semanas de su ultima "sesion", pero el payaso ya tenia todo listo para escapar, solo faltaba fijar una fecha.  
Cierta noche que pretendia escapar, recibio al dr, con su maletin, tan pronto se vieron y se comieron a besos, se arrancaron la ropa simultaneamente. El dr coloco pinzas en los pezones del joker, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer y mas aun electrodos en su espalda y sus nalgas, que producían descargas eléctricas. Sabiendo que lo podía controlar, se arrodillo y empezó a mamar la verga del pasante sin que este se lo pidiera. Succionando todo el miembro como si se lo quisiera arrancar. En su mente solo estaba la manera de usarlo como distracción y escapar, buscando el momento apropiado.  
El Dr. Isaac empezo a perder la razon de si mismo y se dejo arrojar por el joker a la cama, trepandose sobre el metiendo su verga en la boca del medico y ala vez metiendose la de este en su boca. En un impresionante 69.  
Esta seria la ultima y la primera vez que estaria con un hombre, que nadie se enterara de eso en Ciudad Gotica, Si no que seria de su reputacion como villano y sobre todo ante ese maldito murcielago, al pensar en este su verga por alguna razon dio una crecida que casi ahoga al pseudo psiquiatra. Este se retiro de la posicion en la que estaba, para colocar a su paciente en 4 y ensartarlo en el.  
Solo se escuchaba el golpeteo y las nalgadas que le proporcionaba al joker.  
Este seguia pensando como, ya se le habia ocurrido el momento correcto para salir de Arkaham. Esperaria un par de minutos para llevar acabo la culminacion de su plan, los explosivos estaban colocados, el dispositivo listo esperando solo hacer: KAAAAAAABOOOOOM!!!

El dr. estaba atacando su ojete sin piedad, metiendo y sacando ese pedazo de carne del caliente interior del villano mas temido de toda la ciudad. Salio unos instantes de el y lo coloco de lado apoyando su cuerpo con el de el. Perfecto penso el payaso abriendose las nalgas. Entro con todas sus fuerzas el dr isaac mientras su mano izquierda bajaba al miembro del arlequin y su manos se acercaba lentamente a su cuello. Mientras lo masturbaba lo ahorcaba lentamente, esto intensificara tu orgasmo y al miso al contraer todo tu cuerpo.  
El joker apresuro su orgasmo, cuando sentia que se venia el dr, apreto suavemente su cuello y luego tapo su boca y nariz, mientras se deslechaba en un intenso orgasmo, cruel y salvaje,unos segundos de diferencia para que el dr empezara a temblar en un orgasmo. El joker apreto por unica vez tiernamente su mano, mientras el dr besaba su blanca espalda y gemia en un orgasmo arrollador.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!

La mitad de Arkaham habia sido volada con explosivos, la policia buscaba entre los escombros, el comisionado y Batman hablaban acerca del incidente.  
Ni un sobreviviente ni un cuerpo entero hasta el momento.  
Tenemos uno grito un policia.

Que paso aqui , dijo Batman con una voz parecida a un susurro espectral  
Parece que paso la noche muy bien antes de que todo explotara dijo el policía que lo encontró.  
No tiene marcas de violencia, solo un cuerpo mejor que el tuyo dijo el comisionado dirijiendose al Caballero de la noche.  
Aun esta vivo!, una voz profunda advirtio.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido....

Cariño he vuelto-Grito el joker.  
Saliendolo a recibir Harley Quinn con una enorme sonrisa, con ropa limpia y una Daiquiri de fresa en la mano.


End file.
